Peace
by Netbug009
Summary: Animated. 10 Prowl-Centric one shots. T as a safety net for possible future chapters.
1. What Was Once Missing

For the Peace table tformers100, because challenges are fun. :D

TEH BIG STORY-WIDE DISCLAIMER: I don't own TFA. Hasbro does. If you guys sue my, I won't be able to buy your comics, so please don't. I'm poor. TT TT

* * *

**What Was Once Missing**

Something was always wrong, like he was chronically forgetting something. Like he was doing something incorrectly.

But that couldn't possibly be. He had studied his moves carefully. He was a tactical master. He was a master of Circut-Su. He didn't need anyone. "Only one bot I depend on; me," he had told his sad excuse for a leader. He was the strongest. He was the best. So, why did that line sting so much?

Why did it hurt to say he only depended on himself? It was true, wasn't it?

It took him a while to figure out he was lonely. Prowl was anything but an emotional person. Actually, he was trying to escape emotion. But emotion was basic programming. That was his first failed tactic. He tried again, and again, and again, and still failure. But it didn't stop there. One emotion brought up another. Loneliness leads to emptiness. Emptiness leads to wanting the void filled.

And that was how, without even trying to, he let them in. He let them all get into his spark and despite his attempts to be a lone wolf, his basic nature pulled him elsewhere. Wanting the void filled leads to wanting it to stay filled if you ever find the piece for the hole. He wasn't going back no matter how hard he tried. He knew that. If anybody in the group knew about nature, it was Prowl after all.

Besides, he was too far intertwined with the web of this little team now to get out. They were there for him. He was there for them. They were his teammates; his friends; his family, and he loved every one of them.

Love. That word was the solution. Love is the cure-all for emptiness.


	2. Music Lesson

Okay, so the chances of this are a bit low, but I couldn't resist this idea.

* * *

**Elite Guard Spoilers**

**Music Lesson**

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

...was an incredibly hard thing to focus on when the bot you are on patrol with had some kind of strange sound emanating from the device that covered his audio receptors.

"Pardon me Jazz, but I believe the devise on your head is malfunctioning."

The reply he got was simply a stare. The Elite Guard member looked at him like he was from another planet, which he was, but not another planet than Jazz. "Huh? My headphones are working fine. You can hear them, can't you?"

The motorcycle raised an optic ridge. "Headphones? I'm not familiar with than device."

Jazz started to reply, but stopped and paused for a moment before finally doing so. "Please, tell me you've heard of music before." When Prowl only blinked in confusion, Jazz's expression became mortified. He looked like he'd just heard an incredibly sad story; something involving orphans and dying kittens. "Here, give it a try," he said, taking off the headphones and offering them to his fellow ninja. Prowl put them on the same was he had seen them on Jazz, and sound flooded his audio processor.

Every other processor halted, and he was incredibly still as he listened. Jazz grinned. It stayed like this for a good ten cycles before Prowl finally uttered a single word.

"...Fascinating," he commented, and he couldn't help but smile a little.


	3. Prowl's Favorite Subject

**Prowl's Favorite Subject**

How can a robot truly understand life? Yes, Cybertronians had a life force, a spark, and until recently Prowl had though that was all their was to it.

But these humans... they grew up. Their lives had many more stages than his. The change was constant, in body and mind. It was so swift, so short, and yet so many of them didn't appreciate those few stellar cycles they had in this existence. Some, however, understood and were stronger for it. It was all so different than what he had thought when he had first met them.

Prowl hated to be in the dark about something important, especially related to nature, and now he wondered if he really knew anything at all.


	4. Change

**Not a "spoiler" for Black Friday per say, but you won't get this one unless you've seen that episode.**

* * *

**Change**

Forgiveness is one of the hardest things you can do.

It had been ten years, and Bumblebee was a completely different bot.

Prowl would see his brother in arms during their battles, a true hero after much growth in his attitude. Yet, at the same time, the old stories were constantly come back to him about how annoying the comrade had been to him all those years ago.

But then, one day, Prowl noticed something else. He noticed it upon looking at a clock in the team's base. Without a bet, or a dare, Bumblebee had kept completely quiet for an entire megacycle.

Had the bot done it just because of his maturity? Did he known Prowl was holding a grudge and felt the need to prove him wrong? Prowl figured it was the earlier, though it did the job that the later would have been for.

Forgiveness is one of the hardest things you can do, and yet one of the most important.


End file.
